Artix Entertainment Oneshots
by Dr.sithpony
Summary: This is a series of Oneshots based on games by the company Artix Entertainment which I enjoyed as young teen and even now they are Adventure Quest, AW Worlds and more and they need more love & fanfics, (DISCLAMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING ITS ALL OWNED BY ARTIX ENTERTAINMENT) Will include more Disclamers inside.
1. Chapter 1:Infernal Warning part 1

**"SO I AM A FAN OF THE ARTIX ENTERTAINMENT GAME COMPANY AND THEIR ORIGINAL GAME ADVENTURE QUEST SO IV DECIDED TO MAKE SOME WELL FITTING FANFICTION TO SHOE MY LOVE AND YES IT'S GONNA BE MOSTLY ONESHOTS ALSO DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE ARTIX ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY"**

* * *

Standing tall within the currently peaceful town of Battleon you find yourself with a case of intense boredom which is getting on your nerves a tiny bit. YOU:"This so frustrating there's nothing at all to do, maybe if i just wait a little longer somethibg will happen" you say to no one in particular but soon are approached by the blind sage Uldor who's being guided by Guardian Wun-Eye

Uldor:"Chosen of lore there is something urgent we need to talk about" he said to you in an urgent tone

YOU:"Sage Uldor I really wasn't expecting you to appear when I'm more like Valencia or monsters to do that" a grin forms on your face but fades

YOU:"Just please tell me there isn't some world ending threat coming our way I may be bored but not that bored."

Wun-Eye:"Just try getting married and have kids then you'll never be bored or get much sleep to be honest."

Uldor:Getting back to the matter at hand there's something wrong with my visions of the future as of late"

YOU:"What terrible event could you have seen this time do I need to fight a god...again."

Uldor:"The problem is I haven't seen anything." He said with a straight face

YOU:"I'm sorry that's not what I meant to say was-" your stopped by the guardian.

Wun-Eye:What the sahe means is that he hasn't been getting any visions as of late"

YOU:"I was under the impression you have always had these visions since birth"

Uldor:"Yes that's true however recently some force has stopped them from appearing in any way or form"

YOU:"That shouldn't be possible right...what force could do such a thing"

Wun-Eye:"What or rather whoever did this probably didn't want the sage from spying on their plan so he shut him off"

Uldor:"That's one distinct possibility however there is more to consider, I heard a single vioice call out to me before my visions left"

YOU:"So what did you hear exactly."

Uldor:"That an ancient evil is coming and your actions will determine our and its fate."

YOU:"Kinda sounds like I might have to fight a god, wait was the voice familiar at all too you maybe we can get a clue from that."

Uldor:"Sadly no however I might need some help right now my body feels weak." Uldor says before falling over uncouncous.

The guardian and you take Uldor to Warlic's tent and wait for what the blue Mage has to say about this

Warlic:"Uldor is not doing well I'm afraid however what's worse is the implications."

YOU:"Please I know Uldor sometimes speaks in riddles but you really don't have to."

Warlick:"I'm not speaking in riddles however that aside I believe I know what force could be responsible for blocking Uldor's visions and causing his sickness."

Wun-Eye:"I think I speak for both of us when I say you should tell us as soon as possible because whatever did this needs to be stopped" he said while you nod

Warlic:"By examining Uldor's body and spirit I have found a trace of demonic poison called Vile Destruction which can only be produced in heck." he spoke

YOU:"So that means the undead demon Stragath is to blame right."

Warlic:"In some way most likely however he doesn't possess the skills or knowledge to produce such a poison let alone the subterfuge to secretly infect Uldor with it. "

Wun-Eye:"Or the motivation foe that matter i mean why pioson the sage and not YOU or eveb Artix most likely he had help. "

YOU:"well that doesn't matter what dose is saving Uldor...so how do we do that exacly."

Warlic:"YOU I'm going to open up a small portal to Heck there you'll need to collect some ingredients for me ro save Uldor"

YOU:"What about Wun_Eye."

Warlic:"I'm sending him to the find Lucretia she can give us a potion we will need and here take this ring" gives you a blue ring

YOU:"Warlic this is so sudden" you say before chucking

Warlic:"That ring will bring you he when your done because i cant keep a portol to hech open for too long or demons may come threw now go" he said kicking you threw the portol to the realm of devils

YOU:"OWW he needs to chill out but what ever time to collect some ingredients" you fight a few evil monsters like Fire Fiends, fire demons and others until you find a hellfire tree

YOU":ok there's that tree now to get it's fruit" you need to roll your Dexterity which you do gaining the fruit and go to your next task.

YOU:"Now where is that Purple Salamander i just need that and i think ill be done."

?:Done with what mortal scum!" You turb to see it's Stragath or at least his head bouncing on the floor.

YOU":Stragath that you, you look smaller then i remember"

stragath:"This is not the first time i am simply a head but it will be the last"

YOU":what happened to you couldn't get... A head"

Stragath:"Thats all i have right now...i was over throne by this new villiane and i will need you assistance"

YOU:"what you want me to put you back on the throne no way" you start walking away but he folows you

Stragath:"Please don't go i just want to get outta here before my enemies find me I'll do anything"

YOU:"help me find a purple salamander and.. "reads paper" a Inferno Vern and ill bring you back with me to Battleon but no tricks"

Stragath":Deal!" he said as the demon skull leads you to the inferno ivy which you pich after fighting off some monsters and then leads you to the purple salamander.

YOU":So who detroned you exacly and from the looks of it deboned you"

Stragath":Lord Malurach or at least thats what his servants call him he sent an infernal being called Haasheth who disinigrated my body exept my jead of couse im lucly i was weaing my new helm to be honest" he said az you to find the Salamander and then engage in a fight

YOU":we have the purple salamander,s lungs lets get out of here."

Stragath":Finnally!" je said as you grab him and touch the ring sending you two back into Warlic's tent.

Warlic:"Good your back Wun-Eye just delivered the potion...is that Stragath's head.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Please telle what else you want from this series and give feed back**


	2. Chapter 2:Draco is Hungry

"I AM DOCTER SITH PONY AND I HAVE MY FIRST DRAGONFABLE ONESHOT CHAPTER FOR YOU TO HOPEFULLY ENJOY ALSO YES THIS WILL BE IN THE SHAPE OF A QUEST LIKE CHAPTER ONE, AND IS SET IN BOOK ONE DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ARTIX ENTERTAINMENT"

* * *

We find ourselves following our protagonist the legendary Dragonlord as he enters into his beloved town of Falconreach which is currently livily as ever with townspeople, fellow adventurers and also shopkeepers who all wave to their as he's being followed by his pet dragon who's thoughts got sent threw their Dragon Amulet

Draco:"Hey you think they'll give me some meat?" he siad while looking at the shopkeeps.

Hero:"Wait didn't i just feed you some Dragon Chow like five minutes ago?" the hero said outloud.

Draco:"Ya well I got hungry again and it's not my fault you don't pay for better treats."

Hero:"So I'm to blame for you being a glutton!?" the hero said getting louder

Draco"Yup" the dragon thought out simply with not a care in the world.

Hero:"Really well reality check Dragon Chow costs actual Dragon Coins that can't grow ob trees like fruit so maybe you need to help pay for them from now on"

Draco:"What!" he shouted suddenly "No way am i gonna do that when you can do it just as good no better even" he said to his owner

Hero:"Ohh no you're not getting out of this by buttering me up Draco I have you in a cornner now"

Draco:"Butter up... Do you expect me a dragon to beg you for coins i mean come on man" the lizard said smoke coming out of his nose.

Meanwhile the townspeople stood back watching their legendary hero apparently have one rather loud conversation with his dragon however some not so well versed travelers assumed he had just went insane which for adventurers is always posible.

Ash Dragonblade:"Hey Aria you speak animal right what's Draco saying." he asked wondering.

Aria:"I don't speak animal Ash it just seams like i do" she said defensevly

Ash:"So... wait your not part animal not even a little ah man that bites" he said sadly yet this still angered Aria.

Aria:"I'll bite you" she said running towards him only to be caught by the mad smith Cycero who had a smile on his face.

Cycero:"No jumping at eachother with your teeth..your not old enough yet" he said confusing the townspeople who actually still try to understand his insanity

Aria:"But I'm not an animal!" she said loudly at the green clothed man

Cycero:"Of course you are, we are all animals just realy shy so we make clothes instead of hair like all over our body's hair" he said before letting go of Aria

Serenity:"He's right i think still Ash you should apologise to Aria just because she's gonna be a pet trainer that doesn't mean she's part animal"

Aria:"Ya what if i said you were part dragon what would you think"

Ash:"That would be awesome!" Ash shouts in glee.

Serenity:"You should of expected that Aria it was real obvious what he would say"

Suddenly the Dragonlord walks away from his now angry fire spewing yet still baby sized dragon to join the others in their conversation, he then said something truly surprising

Hero:"Actually Ash is kinda part dragon at least a tiny bit." The Hero said causing the crowds jaws to drop in response

Ash:"Wait i am that realy is awsome but how. "

Serenity:"Ya i thought Ash was a farmers son and wait how would you know Hero" she asks him to speak more but the hero is attacked by his clearly angry dragon who bites his hand.

Hero:"Draco owww stop" he said prying him off of his left hand

Draco:"Should have fed me" Draco said falling to the ground and walking away

Hero:"Anyway I know Ash isn't a real dragon but he's got an ambition to be a hero and dragons not a single thing on earth is going to stop him right Ash" the hero spoke to ash who noded exitedly at his hero before saying

Ash:"Ya I'm gonna be a real hero like no one ever was you bet" he said before running off with Aria following behind him

Aria:"Hey get back here" she ran off after him in a flash

JUST A SHORT FUN STORY TO GET THINGS IN GEAR NICE DON'T YOU THINK


	3. Chapter 3:Infernal Warning part 2

**"I AM DOCTER SITH PONY AND THIS IS MY THIRD CHAPTER OF THIS ONESHOT SERIES AND 2 TO AN INFERNAL WARNING WHICH YES JUST IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING IS BASED ON A FEW EVIL NPC'S FROM ADVENTURE QUEST WORLD'S BUT STILL ENJOY AND DISCLAIMER I AM NOT AN OWNER OF ARTIX ENTERTAINMENT OR THEIR GAMES"**

* * *

After having returned to Battleon with Stragath's skeletal head you and said talkative un-dead demon try explaining what's been going on in Heck to Warlic while he prepares the cure for sage Uldor's affliction. By mixing those demonic ingredients with Lucretia's pure alchemical water the resulting potion seems to almost completely heal the blind man who wakes up from his slumber with wide eyes before slowly trying to get up.

HERO:"Not saying I'm complaining but this is the second time I've helped you get healed so just maybe it's time to retire, maybe take on a few students."

Uldor:"I have tried doing so in the past but that neither here nor there we must prepare our selves." The sage says trying to get up

HERO:"Hey wait a minute slow down where's the fire you need to rest right now."

Stragath:"That's right and while your resting maybe be HERO can I don't know MAKE ME A BODY ALREADY."

Uldor:"Please do not yell my ears are starting to ring but none the less we don't got time for arguing right now."

HERO:"Anyway Stragath said something about a demon lord named Malurach have you heard of that name before."

Uldor:"No, however while my visions are returning to me I'm afraid I am not getting any thing from that name." The sage says before Warlic walks in and starts speaking

Warlic:"I have unfortunately and if he's coming to Lore that can only mean destruction."

HERO:"Would you care to explain Warlic I want to know what we are dealing with."

Warlic:"He's an ancient eldritch entity from a unknowable realm of existence who leads a demonic army known as the Infernal Militia."

HERO:"A militia of demons, that just sounds odd doesn't it."

Uldor:"This is not a laughing matter, we must prepare our own militia if we are to fight back."

HERO:"I'll find Artix and the others then we'll think up a plan of attack."

Warlic:"That won't be needed I have already sent Wun-eye to gather allies in the mean-time I need you HERO to go to meet with Loremaster Falerin we will need his help."

HERO:"Got it, let's go Stragath." You grab the skull and run


End file.
